Grand General Jered
History Jered used to be an ordinary person in an alternate universe then the universe was invaded by Warlord's Illuminati. The attack was lead by Warlord himself. When given the option to join or die, Jered shot the people he was with that chose not to submit to Warlord's rule. The act impressed Warlord enough that Warlord personally promoted Jered to the rank of general. Becoming a Grand General and farther service During his time as a general, Jered became a devoted follower of Warlord. While Warlord was busy running an empire, he still noticed Jered's dedication. He established a new rank of Grand General. He immediately gave Jered the rank along with three others. Jered became a Grand General. Despite the fact that he was supposed to be equal in rank with the other two Grand Generals, he was seen higher in authority. This fact displeased Grand General Dracula who saw that Jered had no right to be in charge. Despite this, all three grand generals worked together. During the second reality war, Jered was tasked with taking over a universe. He was not present for the big invasion of Dimension Zero. When news of Warlord's death reached Jered, the news angered him so much that he gave the order to return to the core. All the other grand generals went with him. Return Immediately after Jered returned to the core, he tried to take power. Jered was shown to be a good speaker because he convinced the Illuminati members that were present (except the leaders) that he should be in charge since Warlord was dead. This angered the leading members. It pissed off Supreme Hunter enough that Supreme Hunter attempted to stab Jered in the back with one of his tentacles. Jered caught the tentacle without looking back and Supreme Hunter retracted the tentacle. Jered later decided to launch multiple attacks. He decided that he would personally kill Wardrone. Jered assigned Grand General Steve and Supreme Hunter with killing Ultimate Warrior and Ultimate Warrior's group of heroes. He assigned Grand General Dracula with remaining at the core. Jered also ordered Reptoraptor to kill Demon. However, Evil Wardrone took the job. Evil Wardrone threatened Jered but Jered warned Evil Wardrone that he was higher ranking now. Jered made plans for the attacks. Jered left on his warship to kill Wardrone. He later fought Wardrone in Wardrone's base. Red later joined the fight. Jered was able to hold his own against both heroes. However, Wardrone called for backup. Jered realized he would be defeated and he retreated back to his warship. He then returned to the core. Jered later created The Warlord Cult. Return of The Empire of Eternal Darkness When Marlus returned, Jered went to a bunker in Illuminati city hall with the rest of the Illuminati leaders. Jered didn't like the fact that Demon was with them but allowed her to stay because Supreme Hunter said Evil Wardrone was in charge of her. Jered said the leaders could join the fight against The Empire of Eternal Darkness. Before Jered joined the fight, he worshiped Warlord some more. Jered foolishly believed that he could now defeat Marlus alone. Jered fought Marlus in a duel. Marlus called Jered a child. Just when Jered believed that he had beaten Marlus, Marlus hit Jered with a blast of dark energy. The blast sent Jered flying into the side of a building. After the Reality Warrior's arrived, Jered teamed up with Wardrone. Jered, Wardrone, and Cyborg Wardrone later attacked Marlus but were overpowered. Jered watched Supreme Hunter injure Marlus and later witnessed Marlus retreat. Jered later determined that a communication to the Reality Warriors was sent from Evil Wardrone's building. Jered determined that Demon sent it but Evil Wardrone lied to Jered and said he sent it. Jered said Evil Wardrone would be punished later. Jered then made preparations for a ritual to take place during The Alignment. The Alignment Jered gathered all the Warlord cult members at the place of worship in the volcano. Jered told the members to wait until the alignment. Jered left and went to his office. He later had a meeting with Lord Steinbeck. Steinbeck accused Jered of leading a cult. When Steinbeck figured out that Jered was actually part of the cult, he attacked Jered. After a short duel, Jered tricked Steinbeck into launching his tentacles into an electrical generator. Steinbeck was electrocuted. Jered said that Steinbeck would most likely not survive. Jered then went to the volcano and Steinbeck was presumed dead. When Jered heard the Reality Warriors arrive, he ran out to confront them. By the time Jered arrived where the Reality Warriors were, they had already convinced Jered was a poor leader. Jered then decided that anyone who followed Supreme Hunter's leadership as a traitor. However, Supreme Hunter had equal power in leadership as Jered and declared those who followed Jered as a traitor. Admiral Z shot Jered in the shoulder. While Jered's followers fought off the "traitors" Jered proceeded to return to his volcano base. However, Jered was attacked by Ultimate Warrior and Wardrone. While they fought, Jered lead the battle to the top of the volcano. Jered cut off Ultimate Warrior's left arm. Wardrone kicked Jered over the edge thinking that Jered would fall straight into the lava. Jered didn't fall into the lava because of the shape of the inside of the volcano. Jered slid down towards the base since the alignment was approaching and the ritual had already begun. When Wardrone jumped inside and landed in front of Jered, Jered dueled Wardrone. Jered managed to unbalance Wardrone and Wardrone slipped and started to slide to the lava. Jered ran into the base to finish the ritual. He managed to summon Warlord's spirit. When Warlord was upset because his body wasn't there to take over, Jered offered his own body to Warlord. Warlord called Jered weak and refused. The alignment passed and Jered was furious. Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior arrived at the base. Jered ordered for the cult members to kill Wardrone. Jered escaped from the base but was confronted by Evil Wardrone. While they fought, Jered figured out Demon sent the message for help when Marlus had invaded. Jered then used his pistol to shoot Evil Wardrone. The gun was on stun mode and knocked out Evil Wardrone. Jered went to Evil Wardrone's building to attack Demon. Demon got to the roof but Jered caught up and aimed his sword at her. Jered kept moving closer. Demon backed up and fell over the edge but managed to grab the edge. Evil Wardrone arrived. Jered then told Evil Wardrone to kill Demon. Jered said he wouldn't kill Evil Wardrone if Evil Wardrone killed Demon. Evil Wardrone refused. Jered then raised his sword and was going to kill Demon. However, Evil Wardrone stabbed Jered in the back with his sword. The sword went through Jered's chest. Grand General Jered died and his corpse fell off the roof. Personality Jered was seen as a person who could remain calm in the most dangerous of situations. He was also a firm believer in the Illuminati cause. Jered was also extremely loyal to Warlord. After Warlord's death, Jered vowed to kill those who helped kill Warlord. He also noticed the power surge and tried to take advantage of it by attempting to take leadership. The Warlord Cult Jered leads a cult worshipping Warlord. They found a place in the Core where there was a volcano. The cult worships Warlord there. They try to communicate with him. The Warlord Cult also worships Warlords pipe organ. Jered went as far as to move it to the cult headquarters. Notes * Jered is seen with higher authority than Unicron. This helped fuel Jered's ego. * Jered's name is often misspelled. To counter an argument, an Illuminati general said that maybe Jered's parents misspelled the name on the birth certificate. Another general said that Jered put a different spelling of his name on his application when he joined the Illuminati and that is why it is misspelled. * Jered hopes that if his cult is successful in communicating with Warlord, then Jered will try and allow Warlord to take over his body. Gallery Illuminati Grand General Jered.JPG Grand General Jered.JPG Quotes Category:Male Category:Illuminati Category:Swordsmen Category:Generals Category:Extremists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Villains